Do I Wanna Know
by DemonTrapsAndVervain
Summary: After seeing her life crash down, Elena knows that there's nothing left for her in Mystic Falls. To revenge all her dead, she hits the road and becomes a Hunter with no mercy for Vampires and Werewolves. Her new dangerous life changes everything she used to believe in, and she finds out the new plans God made for her, plans involving close contact with two Hunters: the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! **

**So, lately I've thought a lot about writing a Dealena Fanfic. I was busy reading fictions and the idea just popped into my mind, and a few minutes later I was writing the main plot of that Fanfiction. The idea is fresh in my mind and I have a looooooot of ideas to add to the plot. I'm kind of excited to write that fanfic because I ship Dean and Elena just SO badly. I mean they're like perfect for each others (in my opinion anyway, though you won't be reading this if you didn't like the idea of them being together as well ;) !). **

**Anyway I have a few things to tell before you start reading.**

**1. The title of the Fanfiction is the title of a song by Arctic Monkeys. I love that song and I think it TOTALLY fits the Fanfiction and the Dealena pairing. I suggest you to listen to it before you get started because it's an awesome song! :)**

**2. I changed the TVD Plot a bit so it is more interesting for the story and easier as well. I'll leave some hints throughout the fanfiction, but you first have to know that Elena is NOT a vampire. Sorry for those who are disappointed but Dean and Sam would be willing to kill her instead of... other things...  
Also, I have decided to age up Elena a little bit. I felt uncomfortable writing two characters with an enormous age gap. So now, Elena's 20 years old and Dean's 30 years old. **

**3. The Fanfic is settled after the S3 of TVD (Elena is not a vamp) and during the S4 of the SPN universe. The fanfic will be written like Supernatural, kind of : One case per chapter. I'm not sure about that yet. **

**4. I am afraid this fanfiction is not going to follow the plots of TVD and SPN. I want my fanfiction to be unique so it will be a 'free-falling' fanfiction.. I basically just took the characters and their back stories, some iconic places, I changed some details of their storylines and that's it. **

**5. I had to kill off some TVD characters (actually two, plus one who is not himself anymore), sorry but I felt it was necessary. Don't hate me please? *pout***

**6. This episode is a big short and boring, but I need to settle the story. Sorry again!**

**7. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor Supernatural. It I did there would already have crossovers between them.**

* * *

**Sacramento, California**

Elena Gilbert didn't hear anything but her heart hitting her rib cage so hard that she felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Her legs were aching, her lungs felt as if she was breathing acid, but she didn't stop. She had to stop _it. _She ran straight into the alley the creature ran into, not hesitating whether to be discreet or not. _It _knew she was following _it, _anyway.

Pulling out her silver machete out of her inner pocket, she tested it on the tip of her finger and felt the tip of the large knife pierce her skin before grinning proudly to herself. Slowly, she walked along the dark alley, her eyes trying to see through the darkness.

"Come on, little vampire... you scared of me?" Elena teased _it. _

Unhesitantly, the Brunette grabbed the blade of the machete into her palm and, with a slight pain she pulled the machete out of her hand, cutting her palm open. She could even smell her own blood leaking down from her hand, so she was sure _it _smelled it too.

Suddenly, Elena heard a loud growl coming from her right side, and before she knew it she was slammed into a container, her lower back now aching as the handle of the container dug into her flesh. The Brunette let out a muffled groan of pain but the second after she already had forgotten it.

Quickly, she tried to pull her bloody hand away to not tease the creature's appetite even more, but the creature was stronger than her. Taking her hand, the vampire laughed, showing his sharp and ugly teeth. Within a split second, the vampire had Elena pinned down on the ground, one of his hands locking both of her wrists below her head. Fortunately the machete landed only one meter away from her head.

Elena's eyes widened when she realized she was stuck there, and she reached the top of her angst when she saw the vampire bite its wrist. The Brunette was not ready yet to let a random vampire turn her. No way.

As she smirked up at the vampire, she kneeled him in its manhood, making _it_ grunt in pain. Taking advantage of the situation, she flipped herself on top of the vampire and started punching _it_, not caring about the throbbing pain that started appearing in her knuckles. After a while, she bent over to grab the machete and without hesitating, she held the blade against the vampire's throat, and pushed. It was harder than she expected. Usually she would just chop the vampire's head off while he was standing, and her arm would just fly around before the machete cut off the vampire's head. But right now, she had to push the blade right through the vampire's throat, without impulse to help her.

The vampire was screaming in pain, but she didn't care. She was focused on beheading this creature who killed 10 women in not even a week. While she was concentrated on that, the vampire tried to strangle her, but she knew _it_ was too weak by now. She was almost done when the creature grabbed her necklace and yanked it off of her, then threw it away.

Her mother's necklace.

For the first time in a long while, Elena felt angry, but not usual-angry. She felt angry because a random person, a vampire, a bloodsucker, took something from her and broke it. Elena let out a guttural scream and pushed as hard as she could on the machete, and when she heard it hit the ground she knew that the vampire was finally dead.

Elena stood up, and quickly, she wiped the machete on her sleeve, leaving a blood trail of blood there. But she didn't care. Quickly, she opened the container and threw the vampire's body in there, before pouring gasoline over the body and setting it in fire.

She didn't care about the horrible smell of the flesh burning into ashes, she didn't care if someone caught her burning a body she previously decapitated... She only cared about the necklace she had lost. Quickly, she pulled her torch out of her pocket and began searching her necklace on the ground. It was so dirty that she could barely see anything. _No, no, no, no..._ Elena thought, horrified by what was happening to her. She couldn't just lose her mother's necklace like this, not because of a vampire. They've done enough to ruin her life.

After thirty minutes of searching, Elena gave up. As she stood up, she clenched her teeth hard until it hurt, holding back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. She didn't allow herself to cry. Crying doesn't solve anything, crying only makes it worse. The brunette put her machete back into the inner pocket of her jacket, and left without a word, without glancing back at the burning body inside of the container.

When she was Elena, the loss of the necklace would have broken her heart. She would wait there until the sun was up and keep searching for days if it was needed. But now she was not Elena anymore. Not the Elena she was before anyway. She hasn't cried since two years. She hasn't smiled since two years. She didn't care about it. She was a Hunter, not a high school girl, nor a woman, nor a Doppelgänger, nor a sister, nor a daughter, nor a friend, nor the Mystic Falls Elena.

She was the Elena who would cross the country to hunt down a vampire or a werewolf, she was the Elena who would give her life to try to stop a Vampire from hurting someone, she was the Elena who despised Vampires more than herself.

* * *

**Sacramento, California**

"Dean, you okay?" Sam Winchester asked his brother, an eyebrow cocked. "I mean, crossing the whole country for a vampire case..." Sam's voice trailed off as Dean sighed.

"Okay, look, I know you won't understand but..." Dean started.

"_Don't._" Sam corriged.

"Whatever." the older brother brushed it off. "I know you... _don't_ understand why we need to go there but I am asking you to trust me. Do you trust me?" Dean asked, looking at Sam with a hesitant look.

"I do." Sam sighed. "But I don't understand how you can be so sure about it."

"I had a dream." Dean shrugged.

As he ran his hand through his short brown hair when he heard Sam laugh out loud.

"Tell me about it, Martin." Sam scoffed, referring to the famous sentence from Martin Luther King.

"That's not funny." Dean snapped quite angrily.

the older Winchester sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index. He was getting more tired, but he somehow knew they had to reach Sacramento before the end of the day.

"I had a kind of vision, Sam. I don't know that's possible but it felt so real that... I need to be sure it's not a sign or something." Dean explained to his brother, while Sammy looked a bit surprised by the seriousness of his brother's saying.

"Well, alright then, if you are persuaded it's not only a simple dream," Sam nodded. "then I'm with you." He added, smiling faintly at his brother.

"Mind telling me what you saw in that dream?"

Dean glared at his brother for a while. Should he tell him what he really saw? Sammy would really think he has a problem.

"Dean? Sam called out, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Ah, yes. The Dream." Dean remembered gruffly.

"Yes." Sam encouraged him.

As Dean's hand clenched around the steering wheel, he launched into an explanation of his last dream.

"There was a girl who was running after something, probably a Vampire, and at some point they arrived in an alley. It was in a dark alley at the outskirt of Sacramento. There was a fight between a vampire and a quite gorgeous girl, you know, nice legs, nice curves, and all. She was a Hunter, and by the way her body was moving, with elegance and..." Dean's lips started to curl at the corners of his mouth.

"Dean." Sam rolled his eyes. "The dream." He reminded him before ignoring an annoyed growl coming from his brother.

"Yes." He paused. "So the Girl was a Hunter, and she killed the vampire, thrown the body in a container and set it on fire, but then she stayed and for a long while she was searching something on the floor... I don't know what it was but it was really important to her, I could feel it." Dean frowned lightly.

"So.. we're crossing the country to find something and give it back to someone that we don't know?" the younger Brother asked, running a hand through his mid-long hair. He was a bit annoyed but he told his brother he was with him on that one. "Do you know what she looks like?" He asked, then. "

"I didn't see her face..." Dean could hear his brother sigh. "But," he paused. "I saw the registration plate of her car."

"Please tell me you remember it." Sam pleaded dramatically.

"TX09PML." Dean spelled it out proudly.

"Okay, okay, great job Dean." His little brother chuckled at Dean's expression, and patted his head, only to receive an annoyed growl from his brother.

* * *

Elena took a deep breath, and switched the lights off. She rolled over and tried to find a good position to sleep, and God, she knew how hard it was to sleep in Motels. But she eventually got used to it, and she figured out she didn't need to sleep a lot anyway.

She didn't _want _to sleep.

Every night, she would dream of what happened, she would hear the words of the doctors, over and over again.

_"I am sorry for breaking such bad news to you, Mrs. Gilbert, but your brother is in a really bad state, and he fell into coma about an hour ago." A Doctor named Dr. Stevenson told the Brunette, who looked devastated. _

_"He fell into coma? What? No, he is going to be fine. You can heal him, right? Tell me you can heal him." Elena quickly said, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers nervously. _

_"We do not know yet, Mrs. Gilbert. All we can do for him is wait, hope and pray." The tall Doctor said, giving Elena a warm and comforting smile. "The Chapel is on the 1st floor, if you wish to pray for him."_

_Elena nodded and turned, trying to tidy her thoughts. _

_But she couldn't. Her Brother got almost killed tonight and all she could do was _Hope and pray_? Bullshit! She had to think of a way to save him. She wanted to ask Damon to give him human blood, but just a few days before he made her promise on the Memory of their Parents that she would never, ever, heal him by giving him blood. _

_She was so stupid to accept this. Damon's blood would have healed him just fine._

Elena opened her eyes suddenly, and held her breath. Someone was inside of her motel room. Discreetly, she slid her hands under the mattress and searched for her pocket knife. She breathed out quietly when she finally felt the cool iron against her palm.

She waited, and after a moment all she could hear was the wind blowing outside. She sighed in relief and sat up, rubbing her forehead dubiously. Since a few weeks, she felt like she was going crazy. Everytime she was alone she would feel a presence, something stalking her, or watching over her. She was starting to feel insane.

Another sound. And this one wasn't her imagination. Elena squeezed the knife harder, and nervosity started to raise inside of her. She was not dreaming this time, she _did _hear a sound.

In a split second, someone was standing next to her bed, a tall man with a beige trench coat and a dark blue tie. Elena couldn't see his face in the darkness but somehow she didn't feel threatened by the stranger.

"Who are you?" Elena stammered out, holding the knife out with a trembling hand.

"You are the Guardian, Elena." The man said almost in a whisper.

"Answer my question." The Brunette said, her voice sounding harsh, but she didn't care.

"You will figure out soon enough." The mysterious man in trench coat said, before disappearing in a sound that seemed like a flutter of wings.

Elena looked around, her eyes wide in shock. Who was this man, _what _was he, and the most important, _what did he mean_?

* * *

Dean rubbed his eyes and took a sip from his cup of coffee, trying to get rid of the sleepiness that was trying to close his eyes. It was 10am but they didn't take turns at driving during the whole night.

"Want me to drive?" Sam volunteered, even though he felt as tired as his brother.

"Nah, we'll reach the motel in a few minutes by now, I can keep my eyes open 'til we find a motel roo-..." Dean stopped talking as his eyes followed an empty street on his right.

"Hm?" Sam said, holding back a yawn.

"That's where she was." Dean said and parked the Impala on the sidewalk, then hurried out of the his car towards the alley.

"Hey, wait up!" Sam yelled, almost running after him.

When the younger brother finally arrived in the Alley, Dean was opening a huge container, a frown stuck on his face. As he opened the top of the big metal box, he instantly closed it and looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath.

"Dude, I've never thought a roasted Vampire would stink like that." Dean said, and took another deep breath to get rid of the horrible smell.

"So, your dream was true?" Sam widened his eyes in surprise.

"Guess so." Dean muttered, not really sounding thrilled by the idea of having visions.

The two boys got interrupted by a flutter of wings behind them. They both turned and took a defensive posture, but they relaxed when they recognized the Angel and his beige trench coat.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean cursed, holding a hand on his chest.

"No, Castiel." The Angel replied, sounding truly lost by Dean's response.

Usually, Dean would keep joking with Castiel but today he was not in a mood for this. He has driven all night long to find a Girl, and she was obviously gone since a while now.

"This is not what I meant." The older Winchester rolled his eyes, being a little on edge because of the lack of sleep.

"I am sorry." Castiel replied truthfully.

"We tried to call you yesterday, Cas." Dean brushed it off, getting serious again.

"What is the matter?" The Angel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Dean is having visions of a Hunter, a girl, and we don't know what it means." Sam spoke up, probably sensing that Dean was pissed enough.

"I was in her bedroom last night." Castiel simply replied.

"Woah there, the Angel is having some fun?" Dean teased the celestial being, obviously joking around.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior. Whenever they were in a serious situation he would always try to joke.

"If you want to catch her before you lose her, I suggest you to go now." Castiel told the two brothers, ignoring Dean's comment.

"We don't even know who she is." Dean rolled his eyes, and yawned once again.

"She is your Guardian." Castiel said.

The two Winchester brothers stared at the Angel, eyes widen and jaws dropped. Why would they have a Guardian, and why _now_? They have always been fine without any help and now, the people upstairs would send them a Guardian, a _girl_, to help them? This made no sense.

Dean chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"This is bullcrap, you know." He said.

"We don't even know what she looks like. How are we supposed to find her?" Sam explained to Castiel.

"You're not buying this, are you, Sammy?' Dean widened his eyes at his brother.

How could Sam believe something like that? He knew that they were alone, and that they were strong enough to survive without a Guardian.

"She hunts mostly vampires." The Angel remarked, looking between the two men. "Find the closest vampire case and you will find her." He added before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

"Wait..." Dean started, but growled when the Angel disappeared.

"He is getting on my nerves." Dean stated, before turning to inspect the alley.

"Dean, we should check if Cas is right." Sam said after a long moment.

The older brother looked at Sam with an exasperated look, but he didn't seem to disagree though.

"Come on, it's worth a try." Sam said, hopeful. "Maybe he isn't wrong, you know. Maybe someone finally decided to give us a bit of help?" He added.

"Sammy, what about the other hunts?" Dean asked, trying to prove his brother was wrong.

"Everything is calm these days, we won't stop hunting. Plus, we can just go hunt that vampire while looking for that girl." the young man offered.

The two brothers glanced at each others for a while. Should they trust Castiel? Should they trust this possible Guardian? Should they trust each others?

"Fine." Dean gave up, and shot a cold glare at his brother, who was smiling proudly because he made his point.

Remembering that the mysterious Girl had lost something during the fight with the Vampire, Dean turned and started searching for something, anything, that could have any value for someone. The ground was really dirty, and Dean instantly knew that the Girl couldn't find something in that mess and this darkness. When he pushed a piece of cardboard out of his way, something started to shine on the ground. As Dean crouched down on the ground to pick the shining object up, he noticed that it was a necklace.

The necklace was ancient, but very beautiful. There was a silver oval pendant, with diamonds (which were probably real diamonds) incrusted here and there. Dean noticed that the pendant could be opened, and as he did so, he read out the little text.

"_'Love is the Bridge between two Hearts.' To Miranda, from Grayson._'" Dean read, then glanced up at his brother.

Dean glanced at the necklace. When he found something that looked costly, he usually would sell it to get cash in exchange, but he somehow knew that this necklace was important to the girl.

"What's that?" Sam asked, stepping closer to take a look at the necklace.

"I think that's what our Girl was looking for after the fight, I found it under a piece of cardboard." Dean explained. "Maybe our girl is called Miranda." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, um." Sam frowned, and watched as Dean pocketed the necklace. "So, where are we going now?" He added.

"Motel. I need a bed before I pass out in that container." Dean said, wrinkling his nose as he glanced at the container.

* * *

When Elena woke up, every part of her body was aching. She had spent the entire night shifting positions, rolling over, and thinking about the person she met yesterday.

Maybe it was just a dream, after all? Maybe that she was finally becoming crazy, and that she needed to give herself a break?

Elena chuckled to herself and got out of bed.

There was no break for Elena Gilbert.

When she got out of bed, the Brunette first attached her hair, then got dressed with yesterday's clothes. Elena didn't pay attention much to her appearance anymore. She would never forget to attach her hair, whether in a ponytail or thrown up into a bun, because letting her hair unattached reminded her too much of her old life. It was a simple detail but for her it was like a victory over her old self.

When she took her coat to go outside to go get some coffee, she was surprised to see a piece of paper fall out of her pocket. She slowly unfolded it and as she read the few words on the paper :

_Aspen, Colorado _

_Vampire Nest_

_Very Important_

_C. _

She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was a hundred percent sure that this mysterious 'C.' was the man from last night. No doubts.

Some of the Old Elena's traits didn't change and stuck with the New Elena, such as curiosity. Of course, The Brunette took this message as an invitation.

A few hours later, Elena was behind the steering wheel of her pitch black Peugeot 508 SW, ready for a long road trip to Colorado.

* * *

Sam was sitting at the coffee table near the window, a cup of hot and steaming Starbucks coffee in his left hand. Unlike his older brother, he didn't waste time to make some research about the closest vampire case he could find. As he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes found a police report that could interest them... and the mysterious Guardian girl.

"Dean, I think I found something." Sam said, not taking his eyes off the report. "Dean!" He called again.

"Lemme sleep." Dean replied gruffly. He was not in the mood to do anything, apparently.

"I found a vampire case that could interest us and the girl." Sam insisted.

"Not in the mood for a Guardian Hunt. We don't need that chick to do our job." Dean sat up, his hair messy and his face not cheery at all.

"Come on, you found her necklace! You don't wanna give it back to her?" The younger brother asked, gesturing to the necklace on the coffee table.

As Dean stood up and walked towards his brother, Sam knew he gave the right reason. The elder Winchester sat down on front of Sam and took the necklace, playing carefully with the pendant.

"Tell me about the case."

"Aspen, Colorado. Since a couple of months, a dozen of bodies were found, drained of blood until there is not a single drop left. The people all had one similar thing: they all disappeared at night, on their way home. There is no doubts, it's a Vampire." Sam explained, before closing the internet tab. His brother nodded, agreeing to the statement of Sam.

"Good. We going tomorrow?" Dean asked, looking up at his younger brother.

"Cas said we need to find her asap. We should go now." Sam said, chuckling a little.

"Girl can wait until tomorrow." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, not really. This case is kinda easy to solve, so if we go tomorrow, knowing that she is already there probably, she is one step ahead and we will miss her again." Sam explained.

"Right." Dean admitted. "But before we go, we should try to learn more about her." He lifted the necklace. "Try the names Grayson and Miranda, see what happens."

Sam nodded, and started working on it. It was going to be hard without the family names but he could at least try searching.

"Dude, that's almost impossi-" Sam stopped talking and read the screen quickly, then turned the laptop so his brother can see. "They're pretty known in Virginia."

"Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, members of the Founding Family of a town called Mystic Falls in Virginia, and both members of the town council. They have two children, Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert... Maybe the daughter is our Guardian girl.." Dean looked at his brother with an eyebrow raised. "So what, she's a Daddy's girl and she was the Prom Queen? Impressive."

"Keep reading." Sam rolled his eyes, tired of his brother's behavior.

Dean sighed heavily and looked back at the screen for a few minutes, when a reaction finally showed on his face.

"The parents of our Prom Queen died in a car accident a few years ago, Jenna Sommers and John Gilbert, aunt and uncle, died a while ago, and her brother Jeremy is in a coma since two years now. Well, it sounds like our girl didn't have the perfect life I thought she had..." Dean furrowed his brows and closed the tab, feeling quite uncomfortable.

The elder brother shifted in his seat. He felt apologetic for Elena, because he knew how it did to lose people you care for, and because he judged her when he didn't know her. As he looked at the necklace on the coffee table, he couldn't imagine the anger she felt when this vampire took it from her. It was a family necklace, and Dean was determined to give it back to her.

"Alright, pack your stuff Sammy, we're going in ten minutes."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Here is the first chapter of his fanfic! **

**Before I start writing the 2nd chapter, I would like to know how many people are reading my fic. Please FAVOURITE/FOLLOW, and REVIEW if you have questions or observations! **

**Love you all! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! **

**I don't have anything special to say before you start reading, just that Elena meets our favourite hunters Dean and Sam in that chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

**P.S.: Please read the author's note, I have a lot to tell you guys.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything about SPN, nor TVD!**

* * *

**Aspen, Colorado**

It was around 10am when she arrived in town. As she got out of her car, Elena winced slightly and stretched her legs and arms against the hood of her own car. She had stopped driving only once since she was gone from Sacramento, eating while driving, and drinking maybe 1L of coffee. She knew it wasn't a really healthy life for a girl, but she didn't really care anymore. She was not a girl anyway, she was a hunter. There was not enough time to moan or cry about her life. She wasn't even sure she had a life, after all.

The Brunette decided to go get some more coffee before searching for a hotel and starting to investigate on that vampire case. Sleeping was always out of the program. She first thought of getting a cup of coffee so she would be more awake, but she shook her head to herself. Coffee wasn't what she needed. She wanted alcohol, strong alcohol is possible. Yesterday was a tough, with the loss of her mother's necklace and the meeting with that stranger in her motel room, she needed booze more than caffeine.

Elena entered a bar, which looked not really welcoming for a girl. When she glanced around, she almost rolled her eyes as she was the only girl in the establishment. Being the only girl wasn't the thing that annoyed her, the looks they were giving her did. Walking towards the bar without paying attention to any of them, she sat down on a stool and gestured to the barman.

"Bourbon, please. With ice." She simply said, before rubbing her face with both of her hands.

* * *

"Sammy, wake up. We've arrived." Dean shook his brother's shoulder slightly, keeping an eye on the road.

Rubbing his eyes, Sam looked around and glanced at his brother. "Already? You didn't even stop to take a break?" Sam widened his eyes.

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake ya up. We both know how hard it is to sleep a few hours in a row." Dean simply shrugged.

It was true, but there was something else, actually. He wanted to find the girl as soon as possible. There was some reasons to this; well, Dean couldn't deny that this girl was pretty hot even though he'd seen her only in his dreams, but he also felt like, attracted by her. He was sure that if he stopped, he would have had a restless night. So, curiosity winning over everything, Dean spent the whole day behind the steering wheel, imagining how it would be to meet that girl.

"Hey, you listening to me?" Sam snapped his finger in front of Dean's face.

"Huh?" Dean jumped, clenching the steering wheel in his hands.

"We should go get some breakfast." Sam repeated. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking of something. " Dean shrugged it off.

"Okay." The younger brother simply said, parking behind a pitch black Peugeot 508 SW.

When they got out of the Impala, Dean stared at the car for a moment, as if something flashed through his mind. He was sure he'd seen this car somewhere before, but he didn't remember where.

"Hey, ya coming?" Sam called out, already opening the door of the bar.

* * *

As the two Hunter walked into the bar, they glanced around casually, wincing slightly at the sight of the place's decoration. It sure wasn't a place for a woman, at all. When they finally found a table at the bottom of the room, they sat in front of each others and Sam chuckled shortly.

"That place sucks. You sure you wanna eat there?" Sam asked, looking at his brother with his brows furrowed.

"Dude, I've just driven for 15 hours in a row, so I don't really care about all those porn posters on the walls or about that half inch of dust sitting on the edge of the window... All I want is... Jesus Christ." Dean's eyes widened as a girl walked out of the bathroom to go sit at the bar.

"I think you should leave Jesus where he is and order a triple XL cup of coffee." Sam laughed, before squinting his eyes at this brother. "What's wrong?"

"She's there. Elena Gilbert... The Prom Queen. The... the Guardian chick." Dean stammered out, still staring at the girl who was now sitting on a high stool.

Indeed, she was gorgeous. He'd only seen her face for a couple of seconds but he could tell that it was flawless; heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, perfect lips, not too much makeup... If Dean didn't know what Angels really were he could have said she looked like one. Her long and dark hair was thrown up into a high ponytail, so it gave her a severe and cold look. It didn't push her beauty away though, it gave her something special instead. While she was sitting, Dean's eyes hovered on her body, then. Thin waist, skinny legs but not too skinny... She looked gracious and agile. She was wearing black from head to toe. Black suited her well, thought Dean as he lingered for a while on her curves...

His thoughts got cut off by a low chuckle coming from his brother.

"Woah. Seems like new Hunters are not so bad." Sam said, turning back towards his brother. "What you jealous already?" He added, noticing the look his older brother gave him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. He knew that Sam checked her out as well, and didn't think less about her. Well, who wouldn't check her out? This Elena Gilbert was a sight for sore eyes. The older brother rolled his eyes though, being a little jealous. _Jealous? __Dean Winchester would never be jealous of his brother._ Dean told himself.

"I don't know, man." Dean replied, trying to sound casual. "I mean, all this black on a girl..." He added, shaking his head slightly. Fact was that he loved women who dressed in black...

"Come on, man. Don't play this game with me, I know you." the younger Winchester laughed again.

Dean glared at his brother, shared between anger and shame. Sammy always knew what he was thinking. Faking that he was bowing his head to scratch it, he took another trivial look at the beautiful prom girl slash guardian girl. Out of the blue, he gasped, and Sam looked up at him with a questioning look. As Dean nodded at the woman. A random middle-aged man was sitting across her, obviously flirting with her.

"Jealous." Sam chuckled, but turned towards the bar to see what was going on. He had the right to be curious too, after all.

With a little concentration, the two Hunters could clearly hear the conversation.

"Hey, Darling. Mind if I sit here?" The man said, and before Elena could reply he was already sitting.

"Well, you answered the question yourself." She replied, before taking a sip from her Bourbon glass.

"You must me pretty sad to be sitting alone in that bar, drinking at such an early hour." The man noticed, then leaned on the bar to look at Elena more closely.

"I don't think you want to keep going with this conversation." She simply shook her head.

"Why? I'll be good company." The man said, before holding his hand out. "My name's David."

"Nice name." Elena glared at his hand, then down at her drink.

"Hard to catch, aren't you?" David chuckled and pulled his hand back. He didn't give up quite yet, as if he was used to flirt with women like that. "David's a pretty common name, but actually, I'm half spanish."

"Oh, really?" Elena's eyes widened, and her mouth did the same, curling into a slight grin then. "I don't know how to speak spanish." She added.

"Well, if you want me to..." David said, his voice getting lower. "I could learn you some words..." He slowly slid his hand up Elena's thigh. "And speak spanish between your legs." David looked up at Elena with a wide smirk. Elena was was still smiling quietly. She remained calm, and stared into David's eyes.

Elena slowly brought a hand to her own waist and pulled out a small handgun from her belt. Slowly, she leaned closer to the rude man who was sitting in front of her, and pressed the tip of the gun against his manhood. David's eyes flew open as he realized what was Elena going to do.

"I suggest you to leave before I blow up your _cojones_." She said, then she kissed David's cheek. "_Adios_."

As the scared man jumped off the stool and almost ran out of the bar, Elena smirked wide and paid her drink, before walking out.

Sam slowly turned and looked at Dean with wide eyes. His older brother was still staring at Elena's now empty seat.

"Well..." Sam started, but closed his mouth after a few seconds. He was speechless.

"I feel sorry for David." Dean blurt out, then gulped.

Elena Gilbert was definitely _something_.

* * *

A few hours later, Elena parked her car near the crime scene. It was an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods at the periphery of Aspen, and Elena had to admit that it was a really creepy place. The wooden walls of the cabin were either rotten because of the rain or scratched because of the wild animals. It was small and dark inside, and the light couldn't come in the cabin because the windows were covered in mud.

"Agent Jenkins, FBI." Elena held out a fake ID with a recent picture of her on it, then closed it quick enough so the Policeman couldn't check if it was a fake one or not.

As the police officer stepped aside, Elena nodded thankfully and walked inside of the cabin. It was small and dark inside, and the light couldn't come in the cabin because the windows were covered in mud... And blood. The Police installed spots so they could see the crime scene without having to use flashlights. The huntress winced at the sight of the body: It was a woman, probably one or two years older than herself, and her neck was brutally gashed open. The blood was already dried around the wound but Elena noticed that there was no trace of leaking blood around it. The body was totally drained.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the file?" Elena asked, before taking the police file from another police officer.

Elena furrowed her brows at all the information contained in the file. 12 bodies already have been found, and no Hunter took care of it already? Everyday, a hunter was killed or simply decided to retire. There were more and more monsters, and less and less hunters to stop them.

"One of your agents is already there." Elena turned her head as she heard the police officer that let her in from a distance.

_No, no, no... _thought Elena. She always made sure to be the first person on the scene crime so she won't cross the FBI and get busted. How did they get here so soon?

When she turned to see not one, but two FBI Agents, she frowned slightly and observed them. One of them was really tall and had brown mid-long hair, and light blue eyes that were almost grey. The shorter one had short and brown hair, with emerald-green eyes. They both wore suits and ties, and Elena had to admit that they were both really handsome. Almost too handsome to be real feds. She wished she had more time to admire them, but they both stepped towards her and she had to keep her seriousness.

"I am Agent Stiles and this is Agent Booth." The taller one finally spoke, with a grave voice. "And you are?" He asked.

"Agent Jenkins." Elena said, not missing a beat.

"Look, Agent Jenkins..." The shorter one took a step towards her.

Elena's mouth almost flew open. From a distance, she thought that his eyes were just normal green eyes, but as she saw them from a closer distance... They were stunning. Elena stared into them and it was as if she could see through them, as if she could see through his personality. He wasn't in peace with himself, and he had suffered a lot through the years. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to this person, she knew she had to help him, but she didn't know why and how.

"We know you are not a FBI Agent." He lowered his voice so he, the other Agent and Elena were the only ones who could hear what he was saying. "We should go outside and talk, shall we?

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about." Elena breathed, a bit taken aback. She cleared her throat and replied. "I suggest you to stand a bit farther."

The handsome green-eyes FBI agent took another step closer, and Elena felt really bad. Really bad... In a good way. She absent-mindedly glanced down at his lips, and figured that they would feel really good against hers. _What is wrong with you!? _She asked herself. She really didn't know what the Hell was happening to her. She wanted to kiss this stranger, and she didn't know how to repress this envy. After a few seconds, the taller Agent pushed him gently away from Elena, and the Brunette took this chance to almost run away from that place.

As she walked out of the cabin, she took a deep breath and looked around to find her car. When she finally found it, she got in and turned the engine on, driving to her motel as fast as she could without looking back.

* * *

"Don't stop her." Dean said, grabbing Sam's arm before he started to run after her.

"Why?" Sam asked, in disbelief. "That was our only chance to talk to her!"

The elder Winchester glanced at his Brother with a wide smirk on his face.

"What have you done?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Simple pickpocket trick." Dean shrugged. "You keep them busy with something while you slide your hand in the person's pockets..." His voice trailed off.

Dean finally lifted his hand in front of his brother's face, and Sam widened his eyes as he saw keys dangling off his fingers.

"You'll thank me later." Dean laughed, before slapping his brother's back.

* * *

As she parked her car on the parking of the motel, she quickly got out, looking around to check if they were not following her. She shook her head to herself, realizing that she didn't even know what car they had. When she finally arrived at her door, she put her hand in her black trench coat pocket, and frowned as she didn't find the keys. She couldn't have lost them! When she searched into the second pocket, her head snapped up as she heard someone's voice. A familiar one.

"Looking for this?" The shorter FBI Agent dangled the keys of her motel room in front of him.

"What do you want?" Elena sighed.

"We just want to talk." The taller one, Agent Stiles, finally spoke up. It was weird, but Elena trusted him. She trusted him more than Mr. Beautiful-Green-Eyes over there.

"And what if I don't?" Elena folded her arms.

"You want your Motel keys? Then be a good girl, hear us out and I'll give them back." The shorter one shot back.

The Brunette glanced at the two FBI Agents, and rolled her eyes after a moment. "Fine."

"Thank you." The tall man said, smiling slightly to her.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Elena snapped. She knew she was supposed to be kinder with them, but she didn't know who they were and why they followed her.

"We know who you are, and you're not a FBI Agent. Your name is Elena Gilbert, right? We aren't FBI Agents either." Sam started to explain.

_Well, well, well... It gets interesting. _Elena thought.

"My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We are Hunters, like you." The fake Agent Stiles said.

Elena's eyes widened slightly in surprise. _What? They were Hunters?_

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?" Elena asked.

"We followed you to Sacramento, bu you were already gone, so we came here and found you in that bar, this morning." Sam explained.

"Nice move, with David the half-spanish half-dickbag, by the way." Dean chuckled.

"Sorry I ain't signing autographs, Honey." Elena spat to Dean in a sarcastic tone, which made the shorter brother roll his eyes.

"Hey, we're trying to explain you something, I suggest you to be nice." Dean pointed his finger at Elena's face.

"Well, I've never been taught to be nice to douchebags like you." Elena shot back in an annoyed tone.

"You bitch!" Dean growled, taking a step towards Elena.

"What did you call me?" Elena approached Dean as well.

The two Hunters were standing inches away from each others, their bodies almost touching, staring into each other's eyes. Dean felt his anger go away right when she took that step towards him, as if something inside of him was telling him to calm down... Maybe it was because of her? He didn't know. When he looked into Elena's eyes, he saw pain and chaos, and not even a glimpse of happiness. How could it be possible? She was too young to be sad like that.

Sam rolled his eyes and easily pushed his brother behind him with an arm. "Enough, both of you!

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and straightened his suit jacket, then took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Elena, look. We just wanted to ask you if you needed help to..." Sam's voice got cut off by Elena's.

"What? to solve that case? No, thank you. I'd rather work alone." Elena shook her head in disbelief. Why should she trust them, anyway?

"Okay, alright... But can we talk at least? This is really important." The taller brother asked again.

"I got an idea. If you catch that vampire and kill him before I do, then we'll talk. If not, you forget about my name and my whole existence and everything goes back to normal. Deal?" Elena held out her hand without hesitating a second. She wasn't sure that Sam would accept, but she was sure that Dean would, because it was in his temperament.

"I don't think we should work agains..."

"Deal." Dean said. As he stepped forward, he took Elena's hand and shook it firmly.

Her hand was so soft compared to her comportment. Dean wondered what could have turned this beautiful girl into a killing machine.

"There we go." Elena smirked softly. "My keys now."

As Dean gave back the keys to Elena, he watched her go. She was so special, so different from all other girls. There was something inside of her that made him feel safe, something that made him feel like Home. Slowly, the Hunter turned, and smiled sheepishly at this brother, who was looking really annoyed.

"Let's go gank some vamp." Dean said, before walking off.

* * *

Elena sighed and took a long sip from her cup of coffee, and winced at the taste. Cold. But she didn't have time to go get more right now. During the whole afternoon she has been investigating on that case, finding maps and locations and victim profiles and common points between them, their homes, jobs, anything that could lead to something. It wasn't a hard case to solve but the key to this case was to be quick. Of course, she would find and kill the vampire. But the better was to do it before those Winchesters.

Ah, the Winchesters. They were both extremely hot; Sam was tall and muscled and he looked like he had this thing that made you feel safe just by wrapping his arms around you, but Dean... Dean was definitely special. He wasn't as tall as Sam, but he didn't own less muscles though. His personality was messier than his brother's, he was sarcastic and cynic. But beyond this, Dean had one of the biggest hearts no one could ever have.

The Brunette jumped when she head the sound of something falling on the floor. She'd dropped her coffee mug. She cursed herself and walked to the closet to take the broom. She'd thought one minute about Dean Winchester, and it was making her lose control over everything.

What was happening to her? Not 'what'... _Why _was it happening to her?

After cleaning he floor quickly, Elena got to work again, and as she looked at the map where she'd put a pin on every murder scene, everything was crystal clear.

Quickly, she traced lines between each crime scenes so it looked like an uneven star, and then she circled the middle of the pattern with a red pen. That's probably where the vampire hid during the day. She focused on the red circle and noticed that there was an empty and unsanitary building inside of it. _Bingo._ Elena smiled proudly to herself, because it's been a while she hadn't solved a case that quickly.

"Got ya." She murmured, after putting a red pin on the emplacement of the building.

When she looked out of the window, she noticed that the sun was coming down quicker than she expected. Quickly, she changed into her Hunting outfit: Dark leather jacket, Black tank top, black combat leggings tucked into black leather combat boots.

When she was Elena, she would wear colourful tops and jackets and dresses and skirts. Now, most of the time she wore black, dark blue, khaki and rarely purple. It was discreet, and simple, so it was better for the Hunt. It also looked good on her, so she didn't care.

She quickly took her car keys off the kitchen counter, and walked out of the motel room, ready to fight.

* * *

"Come on, Sammy! There must be something about the vics on the data of the police!" Dean growled, exiting the bathroom where he changed into more comfortable clothes.

Sam had changed before him and he was sitting at the table, desperately trying to find information about the 12 victims.

The elder Winchester was getting angrier at the lack of clues they had. They had to leave the crime scene this afternoon, before even checking it. Now Elena had all the information and they got nothing. _Nada_. He glanced at his brother when he heard Sam sigh heavily in annoyance.

"We could have helped each others, instead of doing a competition! You got what you deserved, Dean." Sam said, dropping his arms on both sides of this computer.

"She's a huntress that hunts alone, she would have never teamed up with us, you know that."

"What I know is that the girl offended you and you've lost your mind." Sam stated, looking up at Dean. "Am I right?"

"She called me a douchebag, Sammy!" Dean shot back shockingly.

"You're such a brat." Sam scoffed in disbelief. "What we know is that she's a pro at hunting vamps and she's got all the clues, and we've got nothing to work on." He added, ruffling his mid-long hair quickly.

"We have to find something before she kills that vamp." The elder Winchester shook his head, annoyed.

"Dude, are you trying to be quick to kill the vampire or to beat Elena?"

"Both. You tried the newspapers?" Dean asked, sitting down on the kitchen counter. "Maybe they gave the locations of the murders." He explained.

"Yeah, I checked that already. They only gave the names of 5 locations on 12." the tall hunter sighed.

"Maybe that's enough." Dean simply said.

"There's two abandoned places in the area I could isolate." Sam started, showing the map to his brother. "One of them is a warehouse, and the second one an unsanitary building." He pointed at the two places one by one on the plan.

"Okay, so where do we go first?"

"I'd go for the building first, because the warehouse is in the middle of a field, so people would notice if there were squatters. The building is in a poor quarter of Aspen, which is more logic and discreet." Sam explained to his brother quickly, before standing up to grab his jacket.

"Sounds good. "Dean nodded with a grave voice, before taking his jacket and car keys.

The two hunters exited the Motel room, hoping that Elena hadn't made her job yet.

* * *

Elena parked her car in the shadows of the high and old building. Then, she opened the car trunk and took her silver machete, a wooden stake, and her small handgun filled with wooden bullets Alaric gave her on her first training lesson, about a year ago. As she clutched the gun into her hands, she remembered when he gave it to her.

_"Mrs. Gilbert, may I have a word with you before you go?" Mr. Saltzman, the professor of History called Elena before she got out of his class._

_"Sure." Elena said, turning away from the door, walking to him. _

_When everyone was gone, she looked up at her ex-almost-future-uncle-by-marriage. It was weird to say that, but it was the truth. Jenna and Alaric were perfect for each others. _

_"What's up, Ric?" The brunette said. _

_As he sat up on his own desk, Alaric pulled a small handgun out of his bag. He smiled shortly when he saw Elena's surprised face. _

_"I know this is not a good place to talk about that but... The other day, I was searching through my hunting stuff at my apartment and I found this handgun. It's the first gun I've ever bought, the one I planned to shoot the Vampire that turned Isobel with." He explained. "Now that this story is over, want you to have it." Alaric said, handing the gun to Elena._

_"No... I can't take it." Elena shook her head. _

_"Yes, you will." Ric took Elena's hand and placed the gun into her hand. "I trained you to shoot with a rifle, but shooting with a handgun is almost the same."_

_"Ric, I don't know what to say..." Elena widened her eyes in surprise. _

_"Don't say thank you. It's my duty to protect you, and since I can't be with you 24/7, it's also my duty to make sure you can protect yourself." The history teacher said, smiling softly at Elena. _

_After Elena put the small gun into her purse, she hugged Alaric tightly, and let go only after a few minutes. She wouldn't know what to do if Alaric, her only parent figure, would disappear out of her life. She'd be completely lost. _

_"I'm proud of you" He whispered into her ear. "So proud of you..."_

Elena took a deep breath, and shook her head to stop thinking about Alaric. Shaking her thoughts out of her head, the Brunette slammed the car trunk shut, put her machete in her inner pocket, and the handgun in her back of her pants. As she looked up, she whined at the number of stairs she counted. Her eyes caught the sight of one of the windows. It was the only window that was closed with an opaque curtain. Elena smirked to herself and counted the stairs to know where the Vampire was hiding. 16. She was ready to get inside when she heard the sound of a car parking a few meters away. When she turned to see who it was, she growled under her breath and started sprinting towards the entry of the building.

"Hey!" a deep and husky voice yelled her.

The Winchesters.

A few seconds after, she heard two pairs of feet hammering the ground. They were running after her. Elena kept running, not looking back to see if they were close of not. When she arrived to the main entry of the building, she growled out loud and kicked the door. It was closed with a big and unbreakable padlock. When she looked behind her, the two Hunters were getting closer.

"Elena! Stop!" A voice that surely belonged to Sam called after her.

But the huntress didn't listen. Without thinking, she ran into the small alley next to the building, hoping she could find a back door or something. A few seconds later, she stopped running. The alley was a dead-end. When she turned, she saw that the two Hunters were blocking the entry of the alley.

"You can't run forever, Elena! We got ya!" Dean yelled, sounding a bit breathless.

Elena's lungs were burning now that she stopped running. She looked around, trying to find something to do to get herself out of this situation.

"We don't have to team against each others! Just let us help you with the vampire, and in exchange you can hear us out about why we've been looking for you." Sam said, trying to convince her.

The Brunette had to admit, Sam spoke well. She was almost ready to give up on hunting this vampire alone, when she noticed something right next to the two brothers.

There was a ladder, used as a fire escape, and under it, there was a huge metal container. She knew what to do, then.

Elena started running towards Dean and Sam, as fast as she could. But when she was a few meters away from them, she bifurcated on the left side of the alley and, taking momentum, she jumped on the metal container, emitting a loud thump in the process, and jumped a second time by bearing on the container, and caught the rung of the ladder with her two hands.

For a moment, the Brunette thought her arms would rip themselves off her body and that she would just fall on the container, bleeding out to death because of her stubbornness. But when she heard Dean's growls from under her, she knew that she didn't fail. Without waiting another minute, she started climbing the ladder.

* * *

"Dammit!" Dean grunted as they arrived to the Impala.

"Come on, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes as he opened the car trunk, looking for pliers to cut the padlock of the building.

"'Come on?' Sammy, this girl is friggin' Cat Woman!" Dean shook his head in disbelief. "We could have followed her to kill that vampire if you didn't insist to try talking to her first."

The taller Hunter sighed heavily and slammed the car trunk shut, the pliers in his hand.

"Okay, whatever." Sam brushed it off. "Let's go."

The elder Winchester huffed and started walking after his brother. He was mad a his brother. First, because he didn't want her to kill that vampire before them, and before _him_, second, because if she left town, they would never cross her path again. Dean didn't want her to go. There was this something in her that made him feel... He didn't even know how to describe it. Maybe that was because of the Guardian thing... _Wait, no. _He shook his head. He didn't believe in that crap. Dean was wondering if Sam was feeling the same way about her, or if he didn't care at all. He secretly hoped it was the second option.

Elena was driving him insane, yet he craved her presence.

* * *

After climbing the ladder until she reached the 16th floor, Elena pushed herself into the building, making her way through an open window. When she landed on the floor of the building, she looked around and winced in disgust. In every corner of the room, there were maybe ten human bodies, pools of dried blood spreaded around them.

Elena almost puked at the smell of the corpses. It must be the homeless that lived in the building before the vampire arrived in town. The huntress noticed the blood on the walls and windows earlier on the crime scene, and now around the homeless bodies. The vampire must be a new one, a vampire that didn't know how to feed properly.

The Doppelgänger held her breath when she heard the floor creak behind her. Slowly, she brought her hand to the inner pocket of her jacket, searching for the machete. When she turned, she knew she wasn't fast enough. The Vampire pushed her against the wall roughly, and the Brunette fell on the floor, slightly dazed. When she looked up, Elena held back a cry. It was a woman, maybe in her twenties, brune and tall with matt skin. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her vampire teeth were out, sharp and tinted with blood, as well as her mouth, proof that she just fed on someone, probably a human.

The Brunette stood up, and pulled out her machete. It was heavy in her hand, and comforting and strengthening. Standing up, Elena smirked at the vampire who was staring at her, and tightened her hand around the machete.

"What are you looking at? Come here..." Elena said, cleaving the air with the blade.

It didn't take more time for the vampire to react. Baring her teeth, the vampire ran towards Elena and tried to push her against the wall, but the Brunette stepped aside, kicking the vampire in the back and making the creature hit the wall hard. She didn't waste any more time and grabbed her opponent's hair, tilting her head back to expose her throat.

But before Elena could bring the machete to the vampire's neck, the creature leaned against Elena and elbowed the brunette in the face, and pushed her off her. Elena stumbled backwards and growled as she felt blood trickling down her nose to land on her lips. After wiping the blood off her face with the back of her hand, she unzipped her jacket to move more freely.

"You bitch." The Huntress spat, before launching towards the vampire again.

Elena was like a fury. She was concatenating punches and kicks and hits, rarely missing her aim. At some point, the Brunette kicked the vampire's tibia, making her kneel in front of her. The huntress didn't waste time. She took her machete properly, and with a large arm movement, she cut the creature's head off, making it roll off the body and stop... at Dean Winchester's feet.

When the breathless Doppelgänger looked up and saw the two Winchesters, Sam looking at the dead vampire and Dean staring straight at her with fury in his eyes, Elena couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you're a bit late, Party's over." She chuckled, wiping the blood that leaked out of her nose with the back of her hand once again.

"Well, if you think you're going to leave like that..." Dean started.

"I see you've unlocked the door?" Elena cut him off, gesturing to the pliers that Sam was holding.

"We're not as agile as you are." Sam chuckled, which made Elena laugh for a moment.

The Brunette stopped laughing when the shorter Winchester, Dean, took a step closer and glanced at Elena threateningly.

"I'll get you one day." Dean spat through his gritted teeth.

Elena smiled softly and approached the rough Hunter, looking at him as well. She stopped approaching when they were both standing close, inches away from each others. Elena could even feel the fabric of his jacket brush over hers.

"We'll see." Elena almost whispered.

As she looked into Dean's eyes, she knew she shouldn't have done this. _No, no, no Elena! Stay focused! _She told herself, but she was already lost in Dean's emerald eyes. She was able to see so many things, so many emotions... It was almost overwhelming. Tearing herself out of this trance, she raised her machete and put it in front of

"Anyway." She said, tearing herself off her thoughts. Then, she raised her machete in front of Dean's face, and pointed at him with a small and teasing smirk. "Since I've won this bet..."

She stopped talking, and before Dean could stop her, Elena wiped her bloody machete on Dean's shoulder, leaving a big trail of blood on the leather. The elder Winchester widened his eyes and looked at her furiously. Elena's smirk widened when she heard Sam chuckle from the door.

"... I'm gonna go. That was the deal, right?" Elena finished her sentence, inspecting her now perfectly clean machete.

The Brunette glanced at Sam, waiting for his approval. When the taller brother nodded, Elena gave a small smile to Dean and walked past him bumping into his shoulder on the way. When she arrived to Sam, the man stepped aside and spoke up.

"I hope we'll meet again." Sam said, smiling softly.

"You're nice, you really are... But I'd rather not see you again." Elena said truthfully, then pursed her lips.

She was only telling the truth, and Sam knew it.

After a few minutes of silence, Elena decided it was time to go. After putting her machete back into the inner pocket of her jacket, she walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs, disappearing into the darkness, the echo of her steps being the only proof of her presence here.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Here you go for the chapter 2! I hope you liked it :) **

**This chapter was longer than I expected. Did it bother you? I hope you liked the way I described the bond between Elena and the boys... Though I feel like I left Sam aside. Do you want me to describe Sam's feelings for Elena and vice versa? Little reminder, this fanfic is about Dean and Elena, so the bong between Sam and Elena is not a love bond. **

**A few things : **

**:: If you read my fanfiction "Radioactive" about a crossover between Teen Wolf and The Vampire Diaries, you might know that I have some problems the 'real life', but I assume that not everyone does read it so I'm going to repeat it for those who don't know.  
I have a lot of health problems in 'real life', and I don't want to screw up my fanfic because of that, so you might have to wait a lot between two chapters. I am sorry for that, I wish I could post one chapter per day but it's making me feel exhausted to write, so I hope you understand! Also, writing fanfics between two different shows is harder than a regular one because you have to think a lot about how the two shows are going to join each others, if you know what I mean. **

**I would like to thank you for your support, the reviews/favourites/follows. I didn't know my story would interest people actually. **

**Please favourite and follow if you want to receive a notification about the next chapter of the fic! **

**If you have questions about the fanfic, or if something is not clear to you, or if you simply want to tell me what you thought of this chapter, or if you want to cheer me up with your loveliness, please REVIEW! I am always trying to reply to all the reviews :) **

**Love you all! xx**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE (Sorry!)

**[Author's Note posted on stories "Shake it Out", "Do I Wanna Know" and "Radioactive".**

**Hi everyoneeeeeee!**

**I am so sorry to disappoint you but this is not the next chapter of my fanfic, it's just a boring Author's Note about why I haven't posted a chapter in weeks.**

**There is an exchange between my hometown and a German town, and I volunteered to host a German girl at my home for 10 days. She is working at the kindergarten of my town during the day, and she is at my home only during the evening (when I like to write). On Monday (Aug. 12th), I will go to Germany and work to the kindergarten as well, so I'll be too tired to write anything. **

**Also, this week I am doing something I've been waiting for since months now, something that every SPN fan know about, something that involves being weird, kind, gross, funny, inspired, courageous and creative... This something is called GISHWHES. If any one knows about it, you must realize it's really hard to have a life out of GISHWHES when you do this. You're just too mentally busy to do anything else because every little object in the room wakes up your creativity and all you want to do is go out and create, create, create. **

**Now you know everything. **

**Again, I'm really sorry to give you fake hopes with this Author's note, you probably received an email saying 'Demontrapsandvervain posted a new chapter', or you probably seen it in your alerts. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. **

**I promise that when I'll be back home, with no GISHWHES item list or German friend to keep me away from my precious keyboard and my precious Fanfiction account and my precious readers (yes, you! You're precious! ;p ), I will post a chapter, on one of my fanfictions. Maybe even both of them, if I have enough inspiration! **

**Okay, too much narration about me. **

**The other day I was thinking that there might be some awesome and badass video or image editors... Am I right? Soo, I thought that maybe some of you would c****reate video traile****rs about my story, or maybe art covers? If you are bored, just send me a private message and I'll answer every questions you have about this little project of mine. Don't be shy and selfish: if you think you have a talent for editing, just share your skills with everyone! **

**Of course, this is only if you want. I am not forcing you. **

**P.S.: I will be back home on August 22nd. I miss you already. **

**Byebye my lovelies! **

**Marion**


End file.
